See The Good
by amyrose.writing
Summary: Harry Potter is become suspicious of Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is madly in love with Harry Potter. When the two are brought together to study Potions, will their relationship change? Warnings: Bad language. Mentions of War. LGBT Relationship (no homophobic comments). Cover Image Art - Not Mine
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Snow had finally settled upon the roof of Hogwarts. First Years were building snowmen. Mums were sending in new winter clothing for the, few, lucky students. Christmas season was soon approaching and Harry was feeling the festiveness.

He was excited. Which was a new feeling considering his previous Christmases had been full of either disaster or loneliness. This year he would be with the Weasley's at The Burrow, hopefully without the threat of war.

Which seemed to be an impossible thing to avoid as every year went on.

This Year... had been strange to say the least. So much had happened last year. Some, harder to talk about than others. This Year however, it was almost peaceful. Considering. He was getting along with everyone just fine, even though there (in the past) had always been a slight conflict. Draco Malfoy. Normally that boy wouldn't shut up, but now, you would almost wish to hear his voice… Almost. Snape had changed "profession". Now teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts rather than Potions. Although Harry saw Snape as nothing more than a greasy snake, even he had to admit, he was good at teaching.

Slughorn, the new Potions Professor, was kind. Easy to talk to, especially when it came the information Harry needed about Voldemort. But when it came to teaching. So far? Bloody useless. A failing grade was nearly impossible to get with Hermione as a best friend, but even she would barely pass when it came to practical.

Everything seemed peaceful and undoubtedly strange.

3 more weeks of classes and he'll finally be at The Burrow. Stomach filled with Molly's amazing cooking. The twins get to tell him about their latest merchandise. Late night quidditch. Maybe this year Charlie will stop by with stories about his dragons, but that was unlikely. He was simply ecstatic about being able to go home. Away from all that is strange.

For now however, his only worry until then. Classes. Of course the treat of Voldemort, but after the latest attack of Death Eaters Harry suspected, as well as Dumbledore, the next attack would be for a while. His only responsibility for now was to gain information and report back. Nothing more nothing less. Nothing without his permission.

In fact, Dumbledore wants Harry to relax. Another strange thing to add to this Year. He remembered the conversation clearly.

"You've done your job for now. I'm working on our next move but until the Death Eaters make themselves more present it's hard to tell. You haven't been experiencing more visions have you?"

"No, Sir."

"Then I ask for you to concentrate on your studies. Perhaps take the weight of this war off of your shoulders for a while. There may be a constant threat, and you must be always aware of it, but forgive me to ask when was the last time you acted like a regular teenager?"

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"Quidditch, dating, "hanging out" as I've heard students call it."

"Not since…"

"Exactly Harry. Take time for now, relax."

Harry, along with his roommates were preparing to go to bed. He knew he should relax but with all this strangeness going on he just couldn't. Something felt… Odd. How could you go through a Year of pain and loss, to one of peace and friendliness? The world was not that forgiving. Until he was home, this strangeness would not allow him to feel calm, hence why the desperation to be out of Hogwarts.

He figured if he was going to solve the mystery he would have to start small. He had already spoken to Slughorn (that talk only teaching Harry about Voldemort's past rather than future plans). So, what was the next best option?

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. The most narcissistic, cowardly boy Harry could think of. One with a large mouth at that! It was more than weird for a boy like that to go practically silent. Even to his own goons, now spending more time alone rather than with his "posey".Knowing who his parents served, could he be a part of a plot? Could he, himself, be a Death Eater? It's a smart plan. To have a Death Eater inside Hogwarts walls. Especially with the fact that Draco shared so many classes with the chosen one. Harry saw this realisation as something to look into.

"Tomorrow," he thought, "I'll talk about it with Ron and Hermione tomorrow, maybe we can make a plan to catch him out. It's just all too strange."

And so, with the dark sky filling with constellations outside the window, the boys conversations growing dim. They all fell asleep. Awaiting what tomorrow would bring


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"I'm telling you Hermione, something isn't right!"

As soon as morning came Harry rushed to the Great Hall for breakfast, dragging a half awake Ron along with him.

Every table was filled with food, leaving just about enough space for students actual plates. Once his two friends had gathered their chosen food he begun to tell them his thoughts. Although Ron didn't seem surprised, Hermione wasn't quite convinced.

"Harry…" Hermione sighed. She put down her newest book to look at the boy with glasses, "Are you sure? I mean, with things being so quiet lately you might just be looking for trouble where there isn't any."

"Come on, 'Mione. He's a pompous git. His dad literally works for He Who Shall Not Be Named, it makes sense!" Ron argued. Harry gave him a nod as gratitude.

"I'm not doubting that! Never have, never will. However, maybe he came to that realisation too! If he really was a Death Eater wouldn't he have done something by now?"

The Golden Trio turned to look at Draco, who sat mindlessly eating his food at the Slytherin table. In that moment, one would say he seemed innocent. A regular student trying to get along with his final Years of school.

"Nah, he's hiding something. And I bet I know exactly what it is!" Harry announced.

"Fine. So, let's say he is. How would you find out? Better yet, what would you do?" Hermione questioned.

Harry was stumped, he hadn't thought this far ahead. Normally Hermione came up with the plans, but with her not believing him (for once) his mind went blank. He turned to look at his ginger friend. Ron looked at him with a shrug of the shoulders. Both them turned back to Hermione.

"Typical." She sighed once more, giving her attention back to her book. "Listen, I've been busy studying. Every subject has been getting more difficult, I can't afford to be distracted by idiots like Malfoy right now! You've got The Maraunders Map, why not use it? See where he goes."

Brilliant. As always Hermione was absolutely brilliant. Why hadn't he thought of that? It was so obvious. Harry looked at Ron who shook his head.

"Mate, I believe you and everything. But I'm not spying on Malfoy for longer than I need to, we'll just look at the map every noun and again."

"Fair enough," Harry replied. Understanding Ron's disgust with the pale weasel. Who would want to look at him for hours at a time?

Definitely not him.

Eventually, it came for first class. Tragically for the three it was Potions. With minimum effort on Harry and Ron's part (not caring if they were late) unlike Hermione who tried to rush the other two along quicker, they traveled their way through the castel towards the Dungeon.

"He's amazing really, but practically terrible. How on earth did we manage to learn more with a heartless man like Snape but nothing with the lovable sod." Hermione was complaining once more about their new teacher. It had gone five minutes and the class was still waiting for Slughorn to arrive. It wasn't normal to wait this long but Harry took it as an opportunity to get a good look at Draco.

Draco was reading his textbook, basically silent apart from the odd comment replying to Pansy whenever she would ask him something.

"Too quiet…" Harry thought to himself.

Slughorn had eventually arrived, continuing class as he normally would. Leaving more than half of the room confused when it actually came to brewing their potion. Harry looked up to the clock, slightly glancing at Draco work as he did so, realising there was only 5 minutes left. Some students were finishing up but he was stuck. Hermione was insisting on asking for help but Harry was stubborn.

"Mr Potter, may I speak to you?" Slughorn asked. Harry and Hermione were the last to finish due to his stubbornness. It wasn't until she decided to ignore him and ask for help anyways that they managed to finish. Luckily not exploded in the face like Seamus.

"Professor, if it's about today I just-"

"Harry, it's about more than just today. Potions is difficult I understand. Even Miss Granger, who is brilliant, struggles sometimes. However, you are one of the only few also failing in the… writing department. I have a proposal."

"What would that be, Sir?"

"A tutor. Temporary of course. Another fellow classmate, but one different from Miss Granger. I know you two are close and study together often, but that may be why you are struggling. It's harder to concentrate when you're amongst friends rather than a typical peer." Slughorn's suggestion made sense.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Who were you thinking of pairing me with?"

"Preferably, Draco Malfoy who I trust you know well. He's second best in the class."

Harry felt a lump in his throat. A drop of sweat gently trail down his forehead. Not good. If Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater this would be dangerous for him. They would be alone. On the other side. Harry needed to pass. He could ask 'Mione or Ron to stay close by. In case something went wrong. Also, being closer to Draco… It could give away some valuable information.

He had to risk it.

"Sounds perfect Professor, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Another letter from Mother. Oh, how I wonder what this one will say…" thought Draco sarcastically. He was sitting on his bed in his chambers, relaxing, before he was due to go to The Great Hall for dinner. Since his recent "discussion" with his parents, his mother had been sending him letters non stop trying to change his mind.

Christmas was soon approaching and the young Malfoy was far from excited. After being practically disowned by his father he knew he wasn't welcome back at the manor and would be spending it in Hogwarts. Second place on Earth he'd rather die than be.

Skimming the words written of the white parchment, he let out a long sigh.

Everything was so painfully boring. Confusing… but mostly boring.

After rejecting The Dark Mark his Father told him he would have to take that Christmas, he had also decided it was the best time to come out. "Rip of the bandaid," he had thought before doing so. If his Father was already going to hate him for not agreeing with his "Dark Lord", he might as well be despised by the old man. Surprisingly for Draco his Mother was supportive of her sons choices, but wished for him to do as his Father says anyways as to avoid this drama he had created. The blonde boy loved his Mother with all his heart, he didn't like ignoring her, but he knew that if he was going to live his life the way he wanted - take control - he would have to blank out those telling him what to do. Only allow those in his life who liked him for him rather than his name. This proved to be more difficult that he first thought.

Looking up from his desk at the mirror hanging before him he couldn't help but poke about his looks. Messing up his hair, he pondered. He was bored. No doubt about it. Minus the drama at home, Hogwarts was slow this year. He knew he was quiet and quite frankly he didn't want to be loud. He took pleasure in the silence however it was incredibly boring. He needed something. He needed change.

That's it!

Suddenly he lept up, scaring Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting on their own respective beds. He walked out of room with a fast pace making his way towards the dungeons. Crabbe and Goyle shared a look and a shrug. Draco had been acting so peculiar that year that his erratic behaviour simply couldn't be considered that strange.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat together laughing away. Harry had told them about his talk with Slughorn, his two friends agreeing to chaperone. Thinking about what had happened after Potions he remembered Hermione's mini "plan" (if you could call it that). While they continued to speak he quietly pulled out the map checking for Draco's whereabouts. That's when he noticed the name moving quickly across the dungeons towards who knew where. Whatever he was up to, he was in a rush.

"Earth to Harry! Hello?" The boy looked up to see Hermione gazing at him, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, what?" He asked in confusion, eyes wide as if he had been caught doing something terrible.

"Well I did ask you if we should go for dinner now, but now I wanna know what you found," She said, scuttling towards him. Taking a corner of the map she pulled it to face herself, looking for the particular name. "Now what's he up to?" She said once she found the famous Draco Malfoy.

"What is it?" Asked Ron, not wanting to be left out.

"Draco moving quickly somewhere, it's weird, but he might of forgot something…" Replied Hermione, typically looking for a reasonable answer without jumping conclusion.

Unlike Harry.

"Come on! It's too weird for him to have forgotten something, and he's alone! I'm going to check it out." Harry said, standing from his space, readying himself to follow the other boy.

"You sure, mate? I mean you don't want to be following him around if it's for nothing…" Said Ron.

"It's worth it," argued Harry, ignoring any following comments. Stuffing the map in his pocket before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Mr Malfoy, this is not the time nor place to be doing this! Is it even allowed considering your uniform ruling, most likely not!"

Harry could hear Slughorn arguing to who he knew was Draco.

After leaving the common room, Harry made his way to the dungeons, pulling out the map and finding Malfoy alone with Slughorn in the Potions classroom. His mind went to worse case scenario, knowing Slughorn gave away information about the Horcruxes what if Draco found out and was sent by Voldemort to deal with him!

"Professor, with all due respect, if students can have rats and guinea pigs as pets even though they're not on the list of animals allowed within Hogwarts walls I think Dumbledore can forgive this." Draco spoke confidently.

Harry slowly took out his wand, mind coming up with a appropriate spell, peering through the gap in the doorway to luckily not see his teacher being held against his will. Instead he saw Draco skimming through a potions textbook while Slughorn sat at his desk giving the student with a disapproving look.

"You cannot argue against me like that Mr Malfoy! But if you are to be so stubborn I ask for you to do this in your own chambers rather than my classroom, I will hold no responsibility." Slughorn replied to Draco.

"Never asked you to, Sir." Said Draco sassily.

Deciding he wanted to know more, Harry carefully stepped into the room, knocking on the wood of the door while he was doing so.

"Potter," sneered Draco upon noticing the messy haired boy. Harry returned the glare.

"I was wondering if you had organised my tutoring, Professor." Harry said turning his attention to the older man.

"Ah of course, almost forgot. Mr Malfoy would you mind doing Mr Potter here a favour?" Slughorn asked. Draco looked at Harry almost wearlily before replying.

"Depends what that favour would be I'm afraid, Professor."

"Would you be willing to tutor him? He's been struggling with his writing and I would love for him to improve. It would only be for a couple of months."

"What would I get out of it?"

Harry scoffed. Typical. Can't do a regular favour for someone else, has to get something out of it.

"Extra credit." Replied Slughorn, clearly determined to pair the two together. Harry looked bored at Draco awaiting his reply.

"Alright." He said after pondering for a minute. Extra credit would be helpful, with how things are going. Harry was surprised by the answer. The two continued to discuss the details of the tutoring (such as what they would be covering, times and practicals), whilst Harry sat blank faced.

This was all just too strange.

Him and Draco agreed to meet after classes tomorrow in the Library to begin. Now, an hour and a half, he sat in The Great Hall updating Hermione and Ron on what happened. The Golden Trio ate slow, processing what happened.

"I mean… Maybe that proves my point? Maybe he's trying to not be such a stuck up twat? It's a public place, I doubt he'll try to kill you…" Hermione spoke. Both boys shaking their heads in disagreement. She let out a sigh knowing it was all too odd. Harry felt sick. What had he just done to himself?

With no evidence he couldn't take this to Dumbledore…

There was a gasp in the room, heads turning towards the tall doors. Harry slowly looked. Letting out his own gasp when his eyes came across the shocking sight.

In the doorway of The Great Hall stood Draco Malfoy. His hair a brilliant blue.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

He was staring, but he couldn't help it. The sound of a clock ticking filled the room, along with the quiet mumbles from Draco's mouth. His hair was blue! Harry just couldn't seem to shake that off his mind. First Malfoy was acting weird… Now his hair is blue… What the fu-

"Potter, do you want my help or not?" Spoke a stuck up voice.

"No, no course I do!"

"Then pay attention," Draco snapped, "I'm doing this out of the goodness in my heart, the least you can do is pay attention and answer my questions!"

"Please, as if you have goodness in your heart. You only agreed to do this for the extra credit!" Argued Harry.

"I'm not the one failing." Finished Draco.

Harry hated it when he won. He just always had to have a good come back worthy of destroying one's self-confidence.

There was a moment of silence. Tension in the air and neither boy was willing to make eye contact.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Draco let out a sigh, "Harry…"

That was new. Harry turned to look at the Slytherin, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Draco was not only acting differently but he looked it too. Normally he could be found pulling off some posh suit his Mother had sent in, his blonde locks combed back to perfection. Now? His posh clothes were replaced with a baggy long-sleeved black shirt and black skinny jeans. His leather boots, although looking worn away at the heel, appeared heavy and uncomfortable. His platinum hair was now electric blue and fluffy. He looked punk. Almost cool if Harry didn't think he was such an ass.

"Harry, in case you've failed to notice I don't care about your education. Of course I want extra credit if I'm going to be helping you. Why would I do you a favour? As if you'd do one for me? Don't write me down as a villain because I'm helping you with homework, you're not that stupid." Draco said quickly. He let out a long breath, as if he had been wanting to get that off his chest for a while.

"Doesn't mean you're not a villain…" muttered Harry, but Draco heard.

"Not any more." Draco muttered back. Though he wasn't sure if Harry heard since he didn't reply.

Later, in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron sat contently by the fire. Ron was speaking about his newest romance with Lavender Brown, a perky girl from their house. Although he was into her when they first begun to date, feeling flattered by her interest, he was now worried she was becoming too possessive. He knew Hermione didn't like her and was disgusted by their public displays of affection, but that was normal right? For girls to be like that? It was all so confusing for Ron but Harry was solving his own mystery.

What did Draco mean by "not any more". Maybe he denied the Dark Mark? No, his Dad would disown him why would he do that? He's been brought up in a Death Eater's household, he would have jumped at the chance to take the Dark Mark! Right? Course, that's what made sense.

"Hermione's mad at me, isn't she…" Ron sad sadly.

"Yeah… I don't think she wants to be. She just doesn't trust Laven-"

"Lavender… Yeah I know. I just want my best friends to get along with my girlfriend. Maybe then she wouldn't be so worried all the time… I just wish 'Mione wouldn't be mad at me for it…"

Harry patted Ron of the back as a sign of comfort for the poor ginger. Must be nice to have normal problems like that. What his girlfriend thought of his friends… How he would do in his next Quidditch game…

Seemed like utter bliss to the younger.

They continued to talk, sometimes letting out a laugh at the others corny jokes before heading up for bed. The next day would be Saturday. Harry and Draco agreed to meet and study through Lunch (Hermione would be joining them, as to keep an eye on Malfoy). It was going to be a long day...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"I just don't get it though? Why does it matter whether it's crushed into a fine powder rather than chunks? It's the same ingredient!"

Draco let out a dramatic sigh of breath while rubbing his temples.

"Texture, Harry, the texture needs to be a thin liquid…" It had been two hours since the end of lunch and the boys were far from finishing todays work. For some reason that day Harry's brain just wasn't working right. Although he hated to admit it, he appreciated Draco's patience. He made it clear he was more than done teaching the dunce, however he never spoke it out loud.

"Right, so which one was it that it didn't matter?"

"Polyjuice. The potion tends to be chunky in texture no matter how the ingredients are prepared."

Harry begun to quickly write his notes. Sparing Draco a small glance out the corner of his eye. Today he was sporting a leather jacket decorated with studs, spikes and a few pins along the folded out collar. Upon giving them a closer look Harry noticed a small rainbow flag pin. He knew what that meant. Did Draco? Or did he just like the way it looked? Harry saw Draco speaking to Luna Lovegood this morning. Luckily, not bullying her, but instead in a friendly manner. Maybe she influenced his new fashion statements. He wanted to bring it up, along with other questions; The question was how would he do it?

"So…" Harry trailed out, tapping his quill against his parchment.

Draco turned to look at the brunette, raising an eyebrow.

"Weird question, you don't have to say if you don't want to… but…" Harry begun to mumble so much so that Draco couldn't understand him. Giving him a strange look he asked him to repeat the question.

"Are you gay?" Harry let out, bluntly.

Draco was put back by the question. He didn't expect that.

"Yeah." He answered, as equally blunt as Harry. "Why?" He continued to question.

"Your flag pin." Harry answered awkwardly. Draco looked down at the small flag, forgetting he had put it there.

"Anything else you'd like to ask while we're at it?" Draco asked with a snigger, finding Potter's curiosity both funny and cute. He looked the scarred boy in the eyes, giving him a mischievous smirk.

"No, no, no, no, nothing at all…" Harry said, going slightly red out of the embarrassment of the conversation. The more the two would speak casually during their work, the more the "old Draco" would show. Every noun and again poking fun at Harry, teasing him.

"What a shame, with the looks you've been giving me. I would have thought you'd love to question me, like some sort of private investigator!"

Harry let out a snort. So, he had noticed the staring…

"Fine… Why did you dye your hair?" Harry looked at him now with his own smirk.

"Got sick of looking like my Dad. Got bored. Figured it'd be a good thing to change." Malfoy replied confidently, not even slightly fazed by the question, unlike Harry who was surprised by the answer.

"Why don't you want to look like your Dad?" Harry asked.

"Because he's an obnoxious prick who just wants to control me." Draco said, sticking his nose up at the thought of his Father.

"How is he trying to control you?" Harry continued.

"Now, Potter. You're getting into quite the private conversation… I'll only share things like that after the first date," Draco winked. Harry's faced flushed red at the thought. The twat was just trying to get into his head, he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Hermione stormed into the room, hair a mess and breathing healthily.

"You would not believe what Lavender Brown just said to me!" She gasped.

"Hello Granger, how kind of you to join us." Draco spoke sarcastically, not even sparing the girl a glance, as he turned pages in the textbook searching for the next potion.

"What did she do now?" Harry asked with an actual interest in the drama.

"She told me to stay away from her Won-Won if I knew what was good for me! That's a threat, isn't it? I know I was never exactly kind to her, but I never threatened her!" Hermione was mad, that much Harry could tell. Draco however looked as if his favourite show had come on.

"Never saw you as one to fall into a jealous rage over some bimbo. And for that clueless Weasley at that!" Draco spoke once more. This time Hermione didn't ignore him.

"I'm not jealous!" She defended.

"But you don't deny that Weasley is clueless! Tell me, why is a clever girl like you stressing over him?"

"Did you just call me clever?" It was shocking for both Hermione and Harry to hear a compliment from Draco's lips, that wasn't said in an insulting manner at that. "Better yet, why do you care!" She questioned.

"I'm just curious, like our dear Harry here, on why on earth you'd care for what Lavender Brown says of all people." Draco smiled.

"Wasn't aware you knew her," Harry said, arms folded.

"Who isn't aware of that annoying brat?" What he said was true, almost everyone knew Lavender due to her loud personality.

"Now Granger, would you mind leaving? Although I enjoy seeing you so upset I do have plans today and would like to finish up here."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. She slowly turned and left making her was to the common room, as to wait for the boy. Draco continued teaching Harry as if nothing had happened, but Harry couldn't stop thinking about the interaction.

He couldn't help thinking of his conversation with Ron the night before. "I just want my best friends to get along with my girlfriend…" Why did Harry think of that? Why did it have any relevance to this?

While Harry finished up his final notes, Draco begun to tidy up their mess.

"What was with you and Hermione today? You almost seemed, nice…" Harry said. He had to ask, it was just too peculiar of Malfoy.

"Was afraid I'd get punched in the face again." Draco laughed, another smirk on his stupid, pretty face. Wait… Pretty? Harry shook that thought away as quickly as it came.

"When are we meeting next?"

"Let's have a break tomorrow, after Dinner on Monday."

Harry gave the bluenette a nod, before packing his own things away. The two walked out the Library together in silence, going their separate ways. Upon entering his common room. Harry told Hermione everything he had learnt that day.

About why Draco dyed his hair. That he called his Dad a prick. About Draco being gay.

About how he didn't think Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"So, now we're 50/50. Ron thinks Draco might be faking everything and is a Death Eater. Harry, you think he's telling the truth and couldn't be…"

"He just can't… He's had plenty of chances to do something… He hasn't! He's been acting weird and he hates his Dad…"

The Golden Trio sat together once more late that Sunday afternoon discussing the strange Malfoy. The conversation was triggered when Ron spotted Malfoy laughing with Luna Lovegood, seeming to be friends even though the year before he had been trying to humiliate her (if it wasn't for her unique ability to not care what people thought of her, she would have been greatly upset). It wasn't the first time the two had been spotted together.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think of the boy. Although she still believed he was a stuck up, vial, little rat… He's personality had been changing at a rapid rate in the past year. She even mentioned that during their time "speaking" to one another, it was different. He was teasing, yes, but he never insulted her. Only made accusations. Something both Hermione and Harry was sure anyone would do, making it not a fair thing to hold against him when considering his recent behaviour.

"He's been wearing long sleeves… I'm sure he's hiding the mark…" Said Ron. It was true, an easy way to cover up the distinct mark.

"But it's winter." Argued Harry. It could be a cover up, a clever one at that, but it was a fact. With the thick blanket of snow laid outside neither of the friends could say for certain. Even them themselves were wearing long sleeves.

"Is there a possible way we could try to see he's forearm? I mean, it's the only way to know for certain if he's already taken the mark." Hermione made a point, "And if he hasn't, it's just a case of figuring out if he's going to…"

The three mates continued to plan as the sky outside turned to pastel embers.

Meanwhile Draco sat by The Black Lake with his new friend. Luna Lovegood. A quirky girl with a confident attitude. A girl with love for all people and creatures. One would think practically insane unless given the time to understand her mind. The two had become friends when she allowed Draco to stay with her during the summer. It was odd really, how the two came to meet. After being kicked out of his home by his Father, Draco had nowhere to go. As to avoid attention he traveled to Muggle London, where he found Luna browsing in a bookstore. They started conversation. She took him home with her, knowing her Father was a forgiving man, not one to judge Draco on his last name, rather on his actions. Especially his recent bravery.

Draco found a home through Luna. Coming to love her in a unique way he had never experienced with his own family.

"My Dad could send you in some new sock if you'd like. Elfs are known to take them sometimes, but I suspect Nargles, they're tricky things you know. Mischievous." Her voice was like silk. Calming and zen. Music to Draco's ears whenever his day was tough.

"No need, but thank you. I'm sure they'll turn up."

The two fell into a peaceful silence. The type that you enjoyed. No tension. No awkwardness. This was how their relationship worked most of the time. They would speak their minds away, thoughts and troubles, taking time to simply enjoy each others company. Draco wouldn't dream of making fun of her again. Those who called her Loony-Lovegood was sure to receive a wicked Hex from the Slytherin King. Loony, he scoffed at that now, "Lovely-Luna more like" he liked to think.

"So, Harry Potter? You think it might be love?" She asked. While they spoke she was weaving small red beads onto a clear string, a cork lying at the bottom. Both Luna and her Father wore one of these charm as to protect themselves from the nasty Nargles. Now she was making Draco he's own, feeling inspired as she came to hear of his missing socks.

"Maybe. I think it's too soon to tell. I'm mad for him that much I know. He's green eyes, that messy hair… I can't get him out of my mind, he's gorgeous." Draco said, daydreaming about the spoken Potter. Luna knew of his sexuality, not really caring as she just chose to love who she will. The two would often speak of handsome boys and few amount of girls that seemed to peak their interest for whatever reason.

"He is rather pretty." Luna giggled. She turned to him, giving a more serious look of herself, "But what do you think of him? Who he is?" Luna was friends with Harry, in that way she felt protective. She knew Draco wasn't one to go about hurting others (not anymore at least), but it was natural for her to want her friends to find true love. Not just someone in it for their appearance.

"He's brave, funny, sweet, loyal… A bit of an idiot but it's charming really. I just… Like him." Draco spoke honestly. Smiling a little as he laid back, watching the early sunset in the ice snow. He was glad Luna knew a charm to keep their clothes warm and dry. Grateful really. The sunset was magnificent.

"I hope he'll like you too, one day. You both just seem so at ease when studying together." She smiled gently, taking Draco's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Bless to thee, Slughorn!" Draco laughed, facing up to the heavens dramatically, causing Luna to let out a snort at her silly non-related brother.

"Bless to thee, Slughorn!" She joined.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

A week and a half until Christmas and Harry was feeling nothing but stress. His grades had been going up slowly, Slughorn mentioning it to the brunette, he hadn't long with Draco. Their studying together was merely temporary and if Harry continued to improve they would stop. Leaving him no opportunities to be with the punk. As to find out if he was a Death Eater, of course. Not because he would miss his company or anything. Recently they had changed location of their study sessions. Being told to quiet down too many times for Draco's liking in the Library. Now they sat in empty classrooms and every noun and again their own common rooms when the night was cold.

"I just don't get it! It's too hard!" Harry complained.

"You know what else is hard?" Draco asked, looking at Harry with a serious expression.

Harry face flushed. As the two grew closer Harry discovered Draco's love for dirty humour. Nothing made the boy laugh more than a good dirty joke. Unlike Harry, who prefered Dark humour over peverted.

He sighed, "I don't know. What?" He made eye contact with the Slytherin. Who maintained his serious expression, before turning away from the boy with a bored look about himself.

"The book I'm going to hit you with, if you don't get this bloody question right!" He spoke. Pausing for a moment before snorting at his own joke. Harry smiled at him, watching Malfoy out of the conner of his eye as he wrote his answer on the sheet.

At times like this, Harry couldn't help but think Draco was wonderful. He was great company, funny when he was comfortable, and incredibly pretty. His eyes sparkled when he smiled, hair vibrant and just looked so soft. Although he hated to admit it, Harry had found himself crushing on the pale boy. But it only led Harry into another confused frenze. Was he gay? Or… Something else? He had only ever liked girls before, never finding another boy attractive. Maybe with the exception of Viktor Krum, but everyone found him nice to look at so Harry didn't count it.

"Let me have a look." Draco said, reaching over and taking Harry's work to read over. The boy with glasses gazed at Draco with a fond smile on his face. This feeling… This feeling is what he figured Dumbledore was talking about all those months ago, about acting like a teenager. He was falling for his ex-enemy. A boy two weeks ago he hated. It felt like bliss. He didn't care what it meant. All he knew was that he liked Draco now and it felt amazing.

But the boy was still standing in a red spotlight. Was he the bad guy? On the other side of this war? Harry said he didn't think he was...

"Got any plans for Christmas?" Harry asked, gazing around the room, refusing to look at Draco.

"Probably staying here. Why, you asking me out?" Again with that flirty tone that made Harry's face turn pink. He was staying here? What's the point of that if you're a Death Eater? Easy. Opportunities to find a way to get Death Eaters inside Hogwarts with low chance of being caught. Kill Dumbledore or any other Professor with little to no witnesses. Okay… So he wasn't exactly out of the guilty chair. Harry just wanted him to be.

"Why's that?" He asked, gazing at the boy, only to find him still concentrating on his work.

"You know I hate my Dad, lets just say he kind of hates me too right now. Luna wanted me to go home with her but I didn't want to impose…" Draco stopped writing. Turning to look at Harry.

"Here's a question for you," he begun, "Why do you want to know so much about my life?" He asked. Harry had this coming. Always asking him why after every other answer. It was obvious he would catch onto what Harry was doing.

Harry sat in silence for a minute, not even sparing Draco a look, just staring at his hands uncomfortably.

"I want to get to know you." Harry spoke honestly. He may have not mentioned his intent, but it was true that he wanted to get to know Draco on a level he didn't before.

"Is that because of me changing, or something you've wanted for a while?" Draco asked once more, looking at Harry seriously.

"Both." He replied. "I've always wanted to understand you. Why you acted the way you did. I don't think you've changed, I think you're being yourself. That makes me want to know you more." Harry was blunt and forward with his answer. Reading through his textbook trying to act as cool as possible. He couldn't deny the way his heart was thudding in his chest due to his "confession".

Draco was surprised to say the least. His eyes wide and pale skin flushed.

"Right. Cool." He spoke, voice cracking from the shock. "This is stupid, Potter do your homework." Turning away from Harry, arms folded, he pouted slightly about his own embarrassment. Harry however, was grinning. Both from not being cursed out by the hot-head and from the reaction shown. It was simply adorable.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

After hours of festive singing, presents and a meal cooked to perfection. Harry laid on his bed, head stuffed deep in pillows as he let out a content sigh. The day had been perfect, everything he had needed. No worries of war nor loss as he finally relaxed.

The snow was lighter in Devon, not as harsh as it was up in Scotland, making it perfect for playing late night games of Quidditch and snowball fights. He had received another jumper from Molly, deep blue with a golden yellow "H" stitched on the front. Although some would call them ugly, Harry loved his jumper, it made him feel apart of a family. Also, Hagrid had sent out another Christmas card to the boy. Once more his spelling was atrocious but Harry felt the love and was more than grateful to the gentle giant. His stomach felt fuzzy and warm from the happiness. Overloaded with joy, he just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

As he laid on his bed, smiling dreamily about his day, Ron was ranting about his newest annoyance with Lavender Brown. That morning he had received a present from his girlfriend; A gold necklace with the word "Sweetheart" written across it. In Ron's opinion it was weird and was rather disgusted about that fact that Lavender would think it would suit him. Harry let out a laugh at his friends grossed out face, finding Ron's situation hilarious. Ron sent him an unhappy look while readying himself for bed.

"When you've got a girlfriend mate, you won't be laughing!" Ron pouted.

Harry laughed once more at his friend, cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much throughout the day, "Sure Ron. I'll let you dream."

The ginger was finally settling into bed, looking up at the ceiling as he pondered his thoughts over his friend.

"Harry?" Ron asked, voice soft from exhaustion. Harry hummed in reply. "Do you even like anyone? You used to be smitten with Cho Chang, but now?"

Harry shook his head, scrunching his nose up at the thought. The Ravenclaw was still a lovely girl, but now… Anyone that wasn't Draco just simply wasn't appealing to look at in his eyes. "Nah. I mean I like a few people, you know? But not Cho Chang." Harry answered.

Thinking about Draco, Harry reached over to his bag where he had kept the Marauders Map. Deciding it was a good time to see if Malfoy was truly staying at Hogwarts or not. Ron looked at Harry curiously.

"So who do you like?" He asked, watching his friend cast the spell onto the paper. Wondering if he was checking on his crush or just checking on Malfoy again. Harry however, his heart stopped. Should he tell Ron? A part of him knew he should be honest. The boy was like a brother to him, it wasn't fair to keep it a secret. But Harry knew he may not react ideally.

"You may not like it…" Harry said, hoping to drop a hint. Ron being Ron, it flew right over his head.

"Just rip off the bandaid, mate." He said bluntly. Realising that this was Ron, someone who would stand by him no matter what, he took a deep breath.

"It's Malfoy."

"Put the bandaid back on." Harry closed his eyes in defeat, all his happiness from the day fading away from Ron's obvious disgust. The ginger sat up, looking at Harry confused. "Are you sure? He might be a Death Eater, you said it yourself. Also, he's a prick!" He spoke passionately.

"If he is I'll hate him all over again! He just… He makes my heart race, you know? It just feels so good to be around him. Listen to him talk. Know where he is. He's honestly really cool… and funny… and cute… God, I just wish I could like him without caring about everything else!" Harry said, voice shaking. Ron's approval meant a lot to him. This was his best mate, the boy who took him into his family, giving him a home. He wanted him to understand.

Ron pondered for a moment, looking over his friend. "Yeah… Alight Potter, no need to sound like my sister."

The boys laughed together, the tension lifted after Ron's attempt at a joke. The red-head scoffed. "Malfoy… Draco bloody Malfoy. Who'd knew? He hurts you mate, in any way, he's dead!" Ron spoke loudly, another laugh coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sure you're already planning the Hex." Harry laughed.

"You bet! Is it rude for me to ask if you're gay now?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so… I mean… I still find girls attractive?" Harry questioned himself.

"Bisexual." The ginger determined.

"What?"

"Bisexual. When you like both? You could be that. The twins were talking about this boy in their Year who was Bi-Curious. So… You could be Bi. It doesn't matter though, not to me at least. You're still good ol' Harry."

"Alright Ron, no need to sound like your sister."

Ron threw a pillow at his friend.

Once more the happiness settled back into Harry's heart. He smiled at his friend who continued to talk about Lavender, thinking about ending it with her. As he looked back down at the map he found Draco's name written in the slytherin's common room alone. He was both glad he wasn't up to anything, but also sad at the thought of him not having anyone to share Christmas with.

That's when he came up with the brilliant idea of sending Draco a letter. The two had grew somewhat close through their studying; Why not take a leap? If Malfoy didn't see Harry as a friend, he could just play it off as pity for the punk.

He reached back into his bag, taking out a notebook and quill. Carefully writing each letter, ready to send it in the morning once Hedwig was fully rested.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Malfoy had thought he had come accustomed to loneliness. Finding peace within it. Being thankful for that peace and quiet. However, two weeks alone at Hogwarts, it wasn't as peaceful as Draco had wished it'd be. He was constantly paranoid. It was at this time he should be taking the Dark Mark under his Father's command. Going under the painful ceremony, thus becoming a part of Voldemort's tragic army. He hated to admit it, but he was scared someone would come for him. Being alone made it worse. No one to help you, or at least be with you if caught.

He wished he went home with Luna. But he knew if he did so, he would be endangering her and her Father of being captured and tortured. He couldn't have that. He'd rather go out lonely.

The slytherin common room had always been cold. Due to it being under The Black Lake, it almost never got sunlight. The only way it gained heat was through weak magic or through body warmth when it was full. There were exactly five students, Draco included, in the Slytherin house staying at school that year. Most leaving to spend Christmas with their rich, pure blood families in large mansions or away on some luxurious holiday.

Normally, Draco and his parents would spend the day together. After opening overly generous presents, they would spend the day doing whatever they pleased (making sure to be in the same room as one another) before eating the large supper the House Elf's had prepared. Draco could never say his upbringing was a bad one. He had shelter and food. However, like the Slytherin common room, his house was cold. There was no warmth from happiness nor love. Or he hadn't felt it at least. Not since he was young.

Today, he had received no presents. Not even a letter from his Mother, he figured she had given up as he made no attempt to give a reply. He spent most of his hours reading. Luna had worked up a list of famous novels she thought Draco would enjoy. To say he wasn't enjoying them would be a lie, he was happy he had that Library to himself. Although he found it strange to be in there without poking fun at Potter, being kicked out after for laughing too loud.

He missed the scarred boy.

With the hour turning late, he decided to make his way to the Potions room. His roots had been growing in, with nothing better to do he may as well mix up his dye and rid of the platinum blonde.

Despite his original plan, Draco's journey was cut short by a man with a long frame and dark greasy hair.

"Malfoy, I see you kept to your word. No plans on returning home?" Professor Snape spoke, voice sounding dull and bored as it always had.

"If you are referring to my Father I think keeping to my word would be safer for my health than crawling back on my knees. So, no. There are no plans on returning home. And I ask for you to leave me to my own matters if you're going to attempt to convince me to take the Mark."

Snape gave a swift nod to the young boy, turning his body towards his old classroom, gesturing for him to follow. "Don't be stupid. I need to explain to you what is to happen in the next few months. Malfoy, I have watched you grown and I would hate to watch you fall."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his professor. It was true that Severus had watched him grow. Being close friends with his Father as well as his own Godfather. Yet, the man had always been emotionless. Never showing how he truly felt for the Malfoy Family.

The two entered the classroom. Turning on the lights with their wands. Setting up equipment ready to brew Draco's potion. It was like some strange bonding moment. Both understanding the serious silence, preparing themselves for both the task and conversation. It wasn't the first time the two had done this, but both knew it would most likely be the last.

"I have been ordered to kill Dumbledoor," Snape spoke, his words blunt though traced with sadness. "It was originally going to be your task. Death Eaters would be escorted inside Hogwarts walls by yourself and I, ready to make the move. However, with you denying the Dark Mark I have been ordered to take on the task on my own. Punishing you as well."

"What?" Draco said. Heart racing slightly as he stirred what mixture was already in his cauldron.

"He Who Shall Not Be Named was told of your refusal. He wishes to punish you. I trust you know what that means…" Snape dropped more ingredients into the pot.

"What do you suggest I do? It's too late to take back what I said…"

"Leave. I refuse to harm you Draco, but I cannot protect you either. All you can do is run."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's Letter

Dear Draco,

Am I allowed to write to you? I mean, I'm not entirely sure if we're even friends… Anyways, I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.

Slughorn may not have us continue studying together since my grades went up. Thank you for that by the way, you're a good teacher, should think about becoming a Professor after Eighth Year. But with us not studying anymore, we probably won't hang out. Which kinda sucks, I've come to enjoy your company. Turns out you are a good bloke. Who would have thought!

But yeah… How are you? How's Hogwarts? Sorry if I'm not supposed to write to you, you can continue hating me if it's annoying I guess…

Potter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Draco's Letter**

Dear Harry,

Luckily for you, you are allowed to write to me. I've come to enjoy your company too, so when our studying sessions come to an end, you won't be the only one mourning the loss.

However, I must be honest with you. Our sessions may be ending sooner than you may have hoped. Tragically not because of your passing grades. I might leave Hogwarts.

I cannot give you the details on why, but again I wish to be honest. I'm running away. I've trapped myself into a corner with some dangerous people, right now they know where I am.

I understand you may be confused, especially with how safe Hogwarts is. But you must not be so oblivious, Harry. I'm in danger, thus I'm putting others in danger. Students, Professors, Luna, even you and your friends.

I will write to you at the end of this week and let you know if I will go or not. If I do, I apologize for how I've acted in the past. To not only you, but everyone. I'm regretful for it all. Tell Hermione I don't think she's a Mudblood. Actually, I'm rather jealous of her brilliance. Tell the Weasley's that I'm sorry for how all pure-blood's have treated them. They have done nothing to deserve it. Harry, you are a good man. You may be The Chosen One, but be careful. Those you will be fighting are strong, so you must be smart. I won't be the only one to miss you if you act stupidly.

I'm sorry to be so depressing at this happy time of year, I hope at least your holiday has been good. Merry Christmas Harry Potter, to you and your family.

Draco Malfoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You must not tell a soul about what I have told you today I have already risked everything in letting you know. I'm sorry."

Draco's heart was thudding in his ears. Snape had said that he hadn't a clue when the plan would take place, meaning the sooner he left the better. Crucio. A spell used to inflict excruciating pain onto others as a means of torture. Dark magic. His Godfather was going to be forced to use it on him.

Sweaty palms. Head reeling. Eyes glazed over. Draco was quickly packing his bags, readying himself to leave. Sending a last letter to the few he cared about to tell them of his actions (Luna, Blaise, Harry…)

Where would he even go?

With the stress of it all Draco collapsed backwards onto his bed; Going through his options in his head. There wasn't many to go through. If it's found that he's ran away he was sure The Dark Lord would come after him. If not, his Father definitely. He thought about moving to France. With the Malfoy's being in close relations with several Wizarding companies out there, he was fairly fluent in the language. Still came the question of how would he get an actual home with no money. It was official. The life of Draco Malfoy was one of true tragedy.

The realisation of this sad truth had caused Draco to think differently. It was his life that had proven to be tragic. What about another? He had always seen this man as a true tragedy. No true family in which he could relate. His friends were animals and the students he would teach. Even his home was on the lands of Hogwarts, a strange place to find him when considering his expulsion all those years ago.

Rubeus Hagrid.

A half Giant that taught The Care Of Magical Creatures. A man that shouldn't have survived the Wizarding world before his enrollment. Still… He was here. A teacher, living in a small hut that he was proud to call his home. How had he achieved that? Draco, upon further thought, came to see that the Wizarding world is only built for those with money and power. However, many families remained. Some in the Muggle world even. (Another option Draco had looked into but he hadn't the slightest clue about Muggles due to his upbringing, living amongst them would just be stupid.) How had any of them done it? What had they done - when left with nothing, when left with nobody - to still be able to build their lives out of nothing?

Snape had strictly told Draco to not tell a soul of the Death Eaters plan. For both of their safeties. Yet, he said nothing about asking for advice…

Throwing a last couple of shirts into his bag he lept towards his door, strolling quickly across the castle, bracing himself for the cold weather outside. In the foggy distance he spotted Hagrid's Hut. A small amount of smoke peeking from the chimney. Windows met with a warm glow. Draco smiled lightly at the thought of the heat. He knocked his hand onto the hard oak, hoping to signal the man of his arrival, rather than rudely barging in.

"Come in!" He heard him shout.

Slowly he pushed the door open, suddenly unsure of what he was going to say. Draco in the past had been, as he was to everyone, a judgemental prick. He was about to ask a man that he had insulted repeatedly for advice. Swallowing his pride he stuck his head around the corner.

The temperature was comfortable against the harsh winter cold. Long wooden walls decorated with pots and pans. Some held sketches of beasts Draco had fair understanding about. Hagrid sat on a chair, significantly smaller than his body, feeding what seemed to be a small bug sort of thing.

"Ah! Hello there Malfoy, must say it's a surprise to be seeing ya here." His voice was loud, not that he probably knew, accent strong, thick.

"No, suppose I'm surprised too. What are you doing?"

"Now this here is a GlumBumble. Small bug thing, but they produce melancholy-inducing treacle. Good for side-effects of Alihotsy leaves. Mrs Sprout asked me to breed them since some first-years tend to get funny ideas in her shed. This one don't seem to want his food though…" Draco barely processed the information given, simply concentration on Hagrid's large hands slowly shoving nettles towards the furry bug, which crawled away from it whenever placed closer.

Hagrid, letting out a sigh of defeat, turned to face the pale boy.

"So, what can I do you for?" He asked, giving him his undivided attention.

Draco went red, stumbling across his words as he thought of what to say, "Well you see… Hagrid. I've got to go. From Hogwarts, you see. And I was-"

"You're leaving? What would your Father say?" Hagrid interrupted, Draco's anxiety going over his head slightly.

"Yes… Well, I'm not exactly on good terms with my family anymore…" He paused, "You see… I've just… I've just got to go. I can't explain it. But I don't know what to do. You got along just fine on your own you see… So I was hoping-"

Once more he was interrupted, "You was hoping I could help ya."

Draco nodded, swallowing the puck in his throat.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

How did he end up here? One year ago Draco Malfoy would be described as a self-absorbed prat. Only caring about himself along with his Father's opinion. Now, nobody knew what to think of him. The once selfish twat gone on a rebellious streak, which meant for him that he was kind, quiet and had electric blue hair. Was it all an act? Or was it how he always was deep down. Just without the stress of his family's reputation allowing him to show his true personality.

Hermione was confused by the boy. Wanting to truly believe that he was doing better. Becoming something new.

Ron was disturbed by the boy. He wished he could believe he was changing his personality for the better but deep down he feared it was all a part of some evil plot.

Harry could feel his heart in his throat.

Death Eaters.

There is no other explanation. Malfoy valued school so he wouldn't just leave, even with the threat of bad guys. He was never afraid to fight. But Death Eaters? That's something different. They knew spells that could torture and kill wizards. Nothing like a playground bully. The fact that he admitted he wasn't safe in Hogwarts made Harry scared. If Malfoy wasn't safe… What about himself? His friends? Dumbledoor, even? But most importantly, why did they want Draco Malfoy. The son of a Death Eater. Unless…

"He rejected the mark."

Hermione and Ron looked at their friend with shock. Both understanding his conclusion however, something about Malfoy made them paranoid.

"We don't know it's Death Eaters, Harry. Plus, what if he's leaving to take the mark?" Ron spoke, for once sounding smart much to 'Mione's surprise.

"Why would that make any sense? He's had all christmas. And knowing Voldemort, he would be forced into school no matter what happened. To kill someone… Or to spy. Something, I don't know - Just…"

With all the frustration Harry was feeling he clawed at his scalp, making small growling noises under his breath. This holiday had been perfect. Now it was as if all the stress from his life in recent years had pressured him all at once. Falling heavily on top of his shoulders. His friends felt sympathy for him. Wanting to comfort him but they knew that their doubts in him may have tampered his thoughts of them momentarily.

" Then we should find out where he's going…" Hermione spoke softly, trying to calm Harry's panic.

Looking up to her, giving her attention she carefully continued. "I mean. If he's taking the mark he'll be going home. If he's not. Where would he hide? Isn't it important we know either way? If we're giving him the benefit of the doubt and it is Death Eaters coming after him, he'll need help. Whether he deserves it or not. Or wants it."

"How?" Harry said, eyes brimming with tears due to his heartbreak and anxiety. He was so afraid this boy was truly what he feared he was. Even him being in danger made his chest tighten. He didn't know what he was thinking.

"We've still got a week. I say we check the map first, maybe you send him a letter and see if he'll give any new information. Next best thing is to somehow figure out his location and follow him. It may be stalkerish but…"

Ron shook his head, not liking the idea of following some kid. Yet, looking over at Harry. Noticing his worry, how upset he had become over his crush, he wanted to help in any way possible.

"Why not?" Harry now looked at Ron in shock. Ron had hated anything to do with Malfoy since the beginning of all this mess. Even during their heart to heart. The fact that Ron was willing to spy on his enemy for best friend made him smile.

"Fine. Fine whatever. We stalk Malfoy. Figure out what's going on. And hopefully I don't look like a total creep." He laughed.

"He'll understand," Hermione told him, placing a hand on his back.

"Okay then… What do I send him? In the letter I mean."

"Proclaim your love, mate. That'll get him to talk!" The three teens laughed together at Ron's idea. Tension leaving suddenly, covering itself with the excitement of their plan.

Although Harry was still anxious, deep down he knew Draco was good. Just trying to escape something bad. Something he was at one point going to become.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

According to Hagrid, when running away Draco needed to consider three things.

One: Shelter. If Draco had no shelter, especially in the harsh winter weather, he was going to end up wishing he never left. Instead facing whatever he was running away from.

Two: Company. Although not many consider it a big deal. People have turned insane due to their loneliness. He had to speak to people or animals if he didn't wish to lose his mind. Draco had never considered how important human interaction was before his situation.

Third: Money. Hagrid didn't consider himself a man of materials but he was aware of the world and how it worked. You need food? You buy some. You need clothing? You buy some.

This told Draco that when running away he must consider somewhere with shelter (rather obviously). Someone to talk to, even if that meant at the store. Along with somewhere he could find a job to help him survive. Hagrid's best advice however was to grow his own food. Since he hadn't many options he had to be aware that growing his own food may become an option. The Half-Giant kindly giving him small seed packets to place into his bags.

With his new found information Draco had discovered a plan. His best option was to travel to the Muggle world. There he could find a job. Although he hadn't any qualifications, he still had many options rather than the wizarding world. Including apprenticeships, hence he'll be able to gain qualifications. Company would be ticked off of the list as he had all sorts of people to talk to. Yes he still found Muggles annoying every noun and again but they were fairly harmless, perhaps he could meet someone like Luna or Blaise to eventually call his friend. His only concern now would be shelter. Course there were homeless shelters which Draco considered, along with Council Housing (not that he had the paperwork), but this is where his brilliant plan all made sense. A roomate! Many wizards, including Snape, knew off Squibs living in the Muggle world. They of all people should understand the danger he was in, knowing they were bullied and discriminated on an unbelievably level. Perhaps he could potentially meet one that would gladly take him in until he was safe or could survive on his own.

Speaking to Snape about his plan had proven to become slightly more difficult than he was hoping. Once more they were brewing a hair colour potion for the boy, who was hoping to go a fiery red in both inspiration of his crush's house and as a disguise from Death Eaters. Malfoys were known for their blonde, Draco now his blue. Leaving Hogwarts he must be something different as to be overlooked in crowds.

"I'm telling you! If I don't wish to die by the hands of them, nor go insane from torture it is my only option. It makes sense! You must know someone. Or have a list somewhere that you know of…"

"If I am to do this for you I have two requests."

"What?" Draco asked, annoyed with his Godfather.

"First, I must be the one to choose the Squib and you must live with them if consented. No matter how much you dislike them. As my own personal punishment. Secondly, You dye your hair pink."

Draco looked at the man with a shocked expression. Often it was forgotten by him that although Snape had constantly come across heartless he was rather mychevious. Especially when Draco was younger, taking pride in being able to make him laugh. He shook his head at the thought of himself with pink hair, however he was desperate.

"Fine."

"Didn't think you'd agree. I change my mind, green. For Slytherin, unlike Gryffindor that you were so obviously hoping."

"Just a colour…" Draco mumbled in defense. Cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he had been caught.

"And the feeling you have for the Potter boy is love. All facts. Besides, red never suited you." Draco snorted at the thought of Snape giving him fashion advice.

That night in his dorm, he sat alone hoping to leave the next day (if the Squib Snape was contacting was to agree in taking him in of course). Hair now a forest green much to his dismay. He was sure he would dye it again once settled. Holding onto the charm Luna had made for him, he hoped he would hear from somebody soon. Nobody seemed to have replied to his recent letter. He was scared for both his friends reactions and safety.

Just as his mind had begun to shut off he heard distant wings flapped. He sat up in bed only to be met with two owls entering the room. One was Hedwig, he knew due to the first letter Harry had sent him on Christmas day, the other was the Lovegood's small barn owl. Dipper, a small fluffy owl gaining his name from the white markings on his back which seemed to resemble the Little Dipper.

Draco smiled, happy he was receiving letters on his last night of Hogwarts. The thought of it being his last night making him want to cry, the sadness of leaving the one place he could call a home finally hitting him.

Taking the letters from the owls, he placed out some feed for them to snack on after their long journey. Readilying them to travel home the same night as he couldn't wait another minute to reply.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Luna's Letter**_

Dear Draco,

Draco in the last year you have become my brother so when I ask you this you must keep my love for you in mind, why can I not come with you?

I understand your circumstances. I understand you do not wish for me to be hurt. However, if you are alone you will be at more risk. I thank you for not coming home thus putting my father at risk but I am far from weak. I am far from stupid. You are my brother and I wish to stand by you. You said yourself how we are two outcasts in a world of cruelty. We must protect each other. You are not protecting me by abandoning me. Please let me come with.

Or at least… Tell me where you are going. My heart could not take not knowing whether you are alive or not.

Please Draco,

Luna Lovegood.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Harry's Letter**_

Dear Draco,

I know you won't tell you what you are running from but… I may be able to help you.

Yes I know, saint Potter back to save the day…

Draco I need to help you. I can't have you be in danger without anyone to stand by your side. It's not a way to live. Or survive.

I know people who can take you in. I know different places you can stay. But I can only help you if you let me.

There's a high chance you won't even get this. That you may have already left Hogwarts in search of safety. If you have left… I hope you'll be okay. That once you're safe you can send me a letter letting me know that you're not dead… Or hurt.

Draco… Please let me help you. Please tell me what you're running from.

Harry Potter.

P.S.

Hermione has forgiven you for your torments, you should have seen her face when you called her brilliant! Went all red…

Ron and some of the others are still skeptical, which I'm sure you can understand, but they're thankful for your apology. Molly (Ron's mum) said it was a brave thing to admit.

Thank you for apologising to my family. It meant a lot to me as I know it was for you.

Please reply.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

With just three days remaining in the Christmas break The Golden Trio were perfecting their plan. Trying to find the best course of action for the new year. How could they find Draco Malfoy without missing a year of school (recognising the situation was not so dire that they would have to put a hold on their education)?

As Harry had never received a reply from Malfoy, his name disappearing from the map, the three realised they would have to start their investigation with basic interrogation. Hermione had said, "Our best bet for now could be Snape. I've heard he's his Godfather. But he won't give information easily if he does know anything!"

Ron added, "Luna perhaps, they've become close in the last year. She could know more."

Harry made a list of people he knew Draco was fond of… Or at least seemed to be. This giving them ideas on who to question VS who to ignore. For example, Harry knew Blaise was a good friend of the punk. Having always been straight with him and liking him for something other than his name. However, Pansy was hated by the boy so she would know nothing other than rumours. Something the three had agreed they would need to avoid.

As the time passed, nearing the date to return to Hogwarts, Harry grew more anxious. So much was happening in his head he wasn't to sure which part to pay attention to. He was scared for Draco. Worried for his grade. Stressed about the war. And most importantly… Paranoid. Draco had told him Hogwarts wasn't safe, and that if he believed it was he shouldn't be so oblivious. A difficult thing for the boy not to be at , he pondered on that thought. What did Draco mean? Was someone within the school going to betray them or was there a way to get into Hogwarts that he wasn't aware of? A way for Death Eaters to get in? It felt as if everyone around him was keeping secrets.

What didn't help was Ron and Hermione's tension. To Harry it was so clear that the two could possibly be in love. Obviously jealous of each other constantly. Still, Harry remained quiet. Deciding they should figure things out on their own. Suffering in silence as the two flirted and fought everyday.

The house was quiet all except the ticking of a clock and the crackles from the fire that sat in front of the friends. Hermione close to drifting off as Ron and Harry played chess quitely. He was stuck in his own head, not realising Ron had been calling out to him. Raising his head from the board he looked the ginger in the eyes.

"I asked if you're alright? It's been your turn for… like a minute now." Ron looked at Harry with a sympathetic look. Hermione now raising her head to give the boy the same look, interested in his current state of mind.

Harry shrugged, "As good as I can be I suppose… A part of me hopes he's okay… But with everything… I mean… I'm the chosen one. I'm supposed to save everyone. But if Hogwarts isn't even safe anymore how could I be doing my job right." He sighed.

"It's not your job, Harry" Hermione spoke.

"Yeah mate, never was. People are expecting something from your since you were a baby. And for what? Because some batty ol' cow said so? What happens will happen." Ron said, moving a chess piece into place, winning the slow game as he called "Checkmate."

"I think what Ron is trying to say is that someone can't call your own fate, Harry… Even if you are the chosen one you cannot control everything. Nor save everyone. But you can't rest that on your own shoulders. We as Wizards need to look out for ourselves. We can't all rely on you."

Both Hermione and Ron found their friends obvious depression difficult. Understanding that he needed someone to talk to him. But who was that person. The kind of talk he needed was the sort a father would give to their son. What were you to give to the orphan? The three eventually retired to bed, sadness clouded over them. For themselves, each other, and everything in between.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

The wind was blowing over the mountains with a force stronger than ever before. Her blonde hair whisped about in the wind, her mind however was infested with Wrackspurts. Although she was already seated upon the Hogwarts Express her heart was still home. Her chest sinking with woe over the concern for her new brother. She wished for nothing more than to see him, to know where he is, and what he was running from - even though she had a fair idea.

Neville sat across from her searching for his beloved pet as she pretended to read the words of her Father's latest edition of The Quibbler. Perhaps her glasses didn't hide the puffiness of her eyes as much as she first assumed as she caught her dear friends gaze. It was full of sorrow, obvious to him that she didn't want to talk about her problems, but her emotions were clear to him. They always were to Neville. Just as he was about to speak the doors to their cart slid open. For a moment she hoped it was him. Standing there with his brightly coloured locks only to tell her that it was all just some cruel prank. But it was not Draco. Instead, stood in the doorway was Harry Potter looking lost and confused.

" You mind?" He asked, nodding his head towards the empty seat next to her. She smiled and gestured for him to sit down.

Hesitating for a moment, Harry stepped over and sat on the chair. Anybody could tell he wanted to talk about something important but couldn't figure out how to word his question.

"Harry, if you want to ask me something you really ought to ask me before you forget…" Luna spoke softly, her blue eyes gazing up at him behind the obnoxiously pink shades.

Harry looked at her, thinking for a moment before opening his mouth to reveal a word vomit.

"Do you know anything about Draco? Early in the holiday he told me he was leaving in a letter but he wouldn't or couldn't tell me why, then he continued to say that Hogwarts wasn't safe, I don't understand what he could mean. You two are close, not that I know why, I mean just last year he basically bullied you. I suppose he did everyone, but no one else has been so forgiving. Of course you have though, you look for the good in everyone. Anyways, I'm worried. About everything. Do you know where he went?"

Luna held her hand up as to signal the boy to stop talking. Neville was now paying attention, still knealed upon the floor of the cart.

"Hogwarts isn't safe?" He questioned, however it went ignored by Harry who was staring at Luna intensely.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything. I'm unsure myself and it is causing me great greith. He wouldn't give me any information for my own safety." A short sniffle following her words.

"So you know nothing?" Harry questioned.

"Not of his current situation, however I have my suspicions…" She looked off once more in a dreamy gaze. Mind once more infested.

"Can you tell me?"

"I'm afraid to… It's not my place you see. Although I suppose Draco is not in a position to tell you himself. I think he'd like you to know. He likes you a rather lot, after the bonding for your studies. He considers you a good friend."

"Please tell me Luna, even if we do get to see him again I promise I won't bring it up, not if he wouldn't like me to…"

Luna thought for a moment, her heart torn between two places. Looking into Harry's eyes she could see nothing but the worry for her brother. Perhaps something else…

"Okay, I'll tell you… It all began at the beginning of last summer."

(Hello everyone, I am very sorry to those who have been awaiting this next chapter over this past month. I generally have no excuse except from illness, but I'm afraid I don't find this good enough. I will be attempting to update by the least twice a week, the next part is due for this Thursday, so do stay in tune. For those who have only just begun reading, thank you so much for giving this story a chance and friendly criticism is always welcome in the comments. Thank you for your patience - A.)


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

"It all began at the beginning of last summer.

I'm sure you are already aware of Draco's sexuality, and well… He wanted his parents to be aware too. They are a tradition pair, always expecting the best of their son. Best looks, friends, grades. That included romantic relationships. You see, they were planning to change a lot for him over Christmas. He was suppose to meet his future wife as well as other things… Obviously Draco was opposed to the idea of a wife, let alone an arranged marriage. Thus he decided to come out. A very brave thing to do considering who his Father is. He hoped that they would come to accept him, even if it would take time, and instead find him a husband or allow him to find love himself… in his own time. However none of this went to plan. His parents came to forgive him for what they believed was a 'phase' but what he did next was simply horrid in their eyes.

Harry… There is no other way to say this but…

He rejected the Dark Mark.

You are aware of his Father's status within the Death Eaters army, and he wished for Draco to follow in his footsteps after Christmas. Of course, I'm aware of how he may act around others, but it was mostly for show. Some people generally did annoy him but his views on blood lines and teachers are just as basic as anyone else. It was the influence of his parents and peers that caused him to act the way he did. What you need to understand is that refusing the Dark Mark is punishable by death or even worse.

He had no other choice but to leave.

That summer my Father was writing an article on strange Muggle novels that are written about us witches and wizards, as well as other beasts. So, I was in London at the time searching their bookstores for the perfect works I knew my Father could use. That is where he found me.

I found it strange to see him entre the store, I figured at first that he was going to start causing chaos. But I was surprised to see him watching me through the shelves. I could tell he wished to speak to me but was hesitant, thus I approached him. At first he hadn't told me anything outside of 'I've been kicked out due to business' but I took pity. I knew it was more than that.

I decided to lend him a helping hand, a place to stay until he knew what to do. After shopping for some time longer, talking more, we went home. Over the summer we told stories, shared facts and trivia, he even helped my Father in reading the new Muggle novels. That summer, I gained a new brother. Him a sister.

Before returning to Hogwarts he wanted to better himself. It may have been the sea air but whatever was keeping him down seemed to fall of his shoulders. We dyed his hair my favourite colour and I made him new jewelry and pins to decorate his robes with. We even built him bed on a side of my room to stay.

I don't know where he is. His family, or at least those he knows, wouldn't accept him back into their lives. However he knows no one else outside of the wizarding world. It is possible Dumbledore or Snape could have arranged a place for him. However I don't know what he means by 'Hogwarts isn't safe' but I'm suspicious it is betrayal. There is no other excuse to why anyone dangerous could get inside the walls.

Either way, that's his story. Why we've grown so close, and his strange behaviour. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help to you, Harry."

Luna's eyes were filled with tears, gently trailing down her round cheeks from behind her glasses. Harry was lost in thought. He was right, that now he knew. But it only brought about new questions.

Glancing at his friend he took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Thank you, so much." He spoke softly.

The cart was now quiet. All of those inside were lost in thought.


End file.
